video_game_databankfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. (video game)
Super Smash Bros. is a fighting multiplayer game developed by HAL Laboratory, originally published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 64. It was first released on April 26, 1999, in North America. Super Smash Bros. is notably the first title in the identically-named Super Smash Bros. series. It features twelve playable characters, each from different popular Nintendo franchises, such as Super Mario Bros., Pokémon, and The Legend of Zelda. It, alongside its sequels, are often among the best-selling titles on their respective native consoles. The sequel, Super Smash Bros. Melee, was released in North America on December 3, 2001. Game history The game was first conceived by director Masahiro Sakurai in 1998, created as Kakuto-Geemu Ryuoh (Dragon King: The Fighting Game). Each playable character in the game was originally a blank colored template; eventually, Sakurai secretly replaced each character with a popular Nintendo characters, in hopes of making the game marketable. The idea was later approved by Nintendo themselves. The game eventually finished development, and was released in 1999 to commercial success, and is to date the 5th best-selling Nintendo 64 title to date. The music for Super Smash Bros. was composed primarily by Hirokazu Ando, though samples and direct copies of music from Nintendo franchises represented in the game are present as well. After its initial Nintendo 64 release, Super Smash Bros. became available to Chinese players via the iQue Player in 2005. In 2009, the title was re-released on the Wii's Virtual Console service. Game information Gameplay Super Smash Bros. is a non-traditional, party-style fighting game that allows up to four players to play at once. Each player may select from (by default) eight characters. This number grows to twelve after certain requirements are met. Matches are decided via damage, a percentage value that gauges how susceptible to attacks players will be. The higher the damage, the easier it will be to defeat them. Each character in the game possesses unique moves and fighting styles (the exception being Luigi, who possesses a move-set nearly identical to that of Mario). Additionally, there are specific items that appear in-game that allow players to attack each other in additional ways, or even heal themselves. There is also a single-player mode, which allows players to progress through a series of stages and challenges before fighting the game's final boss, Master Hand. The single-player mode also has training- and mini-game-based components. Playable characters There are twelve playable characters in Super Smash Bros., with most from different Nintendo franchises. Four of the twelve must be unlocked through gameplay; the first eight are unlocked by default. Default= |-|Unlockable= Stages There are various stages available in the game's multi-player mode, as well as its single player mode. Most stages are themed off of the franchises represented in the game. Trivia *''Super Smash Bros.'' marked the first 3D appearances of Kirby, Samus, and Ness, and was the only appearance on the Nintendo 64 for the latter two characters. *This title is the only title in the Super Smash Bros. series to feature less than 26 characters, and is also the only title with more fighters than stages.